Ghoul Izuku
by giantpistol88
Summary: In this story Izuku is born with a quirk, however this quirk isn't quite appealing to most. Watch as Izuku will become the number 1 hero as he takes the world by storm.
1. Power

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN MY HERO ACADEMIA**

Chapter 1- A ghoulish quirk

It was a peaceful day for 4 year old Izuku, so far he had helped mom with chores and had learned how to spell a bunch of new words. As a reward his mom Inko Midroriya they were going to the park and nothing could ruin his day... Except for Bakugo once again he was bullying a kid, ever since he had found out about his quirk he would bully anyone who was quirkless or there quirk hadn't awakened yet and Izuku fell into the second category. Walking over to the group Izuku saw what was going on and immediately came to help the small boy on the ground. "oi Izuku what d'ya think you're doing, get out my way!" yelled Bakugo angrily as Izuku stood in his way. "No I won't Kacchan, leave Asahi alone he hasn't done anything wrong" roared Izuku with new found courage. "fine then have it your way i'll just go through you!" screamed Bakugo as he gathered explosions in his hand to attack Izuku with. What happened next shocked both Bakugo and Izuku, his eyes turned black with a red pupil and red veins around each of his eyes, four black tentacles with a green hue sprouted from his lower back and swatted Bakugo away like a fly as if he was nothing but an annoying little insect. Standing back up on shaky legs Bakugo prepared his hands for another explosive attack however was dragged back by the ear from his mom in a comical fashion. Breathing out a sigh of relief Izuku put the four scaly tentacles away and his eyes faded back to normal but not before the boy he saved saw them and ran away screaming mommy. Looking down at his feet he smiled and ran towards his mom with a face splitting grin.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Izuku and his mom Inko were walking through town walking towards the doctors office. When Izuku had told his mom about his quirk she called the hospital to make an appointment for a quirk which has just awakened which was state law. Once inside the hospital the smell of anti-septic and cleaning agencies almost made Izuku sick, since yesterday Izuku had noticed that all of his senses had been scaled up but the smell was a bit of a down for his quirk as most things just made his head feel woozy but was told by his mom that he would get used to it as he got older. Traversing their way through the hallways they arrived in a pristine waiting room with white walls and floors and 4 rows of dark blue chairs which were surprisingly empty.

Sitting down the duo began to joke around. This continued for 10 minutes before the doctor came in. "Mr. Izuku Midoriya" announced the doctor as he looked at the pair. "yes that's us" Inko said as she walked into the office with the duo. Sitting down the doctor turned to face Izuku. " So then i heard you awakened your quirk yesterday, young man" spoke the doctor with a kind smile. Looking even happier Izuku smiled and nodded furiously. Laughing a small bit the kind old doctor spoke again "If you wouldn't mind, could you show it to me" spoke the doctor the smile never leaving his face. Turning to his mother for approval she smiled and nodded.

Turning his attention back to the doctor Izuku activated his quirk, his eyes turned black with a red pupil and small red veins appeared around each of his eyes, then four black scaly tentacles with a green hue sprouted from his lower back. Getting out of his chair the doctor began to examine his quirk and his body. After what felt like an eternity the doctor sat back down and began to explain the quirk. "From what i can see this a rare quirk, there are only two others seen across the world with this quirk, one in the Czech Republic and the other in the United Kingdom, They have called this quirk Ghoul." spoke the doctor with an even gaze. "This quirk consists of heightened senses, a stronger body, fast regeneration when it comes to healing, two black eyes with red pupils and some sort of extra limb appearing from the lower back, am i correct in assuming that all of this is true" Questioned the doctor as he looked at the pair, nodding Izuku cancelled his quirk and took a seat. Turning and grabbing a small sheet of paper off his desk the doctor spoke "This sheet of paper contains all of the information you will need to know about your quirk, by the looks of it you have perfect control over it so i doubt you will need to go to quirk counselling, however if you ever feel like you need help with your quirk feel free to call the number at the bottom of the paper i gave you" spoke the doctor as he let them out the room.

* * *

10 YEARS LATER

Izuku was in class at the start of his last year at middle school. "As you all know this is your last year of middle school before you all go on your way to separate high schools, who here wants to become a hero" shouted the teacher as the class unleashed their quirks. "Don't lump me in with the rest of these extra's" spoke Bakugo as he sneered at the rest of class. "Ah yes you're applying for U.A High aren't you, let's see here ah and so is Midroiya-kun" Spoke the teacher as the rest of the class froze and turned to look at Izuku. Turning around Bakugo glared at Izuku and started setting off mini explosions in his hands in a threatening manner. "You better not get in my way Izuku" shouted Bakugo as Izuku turned to look at him with a bored expression as his eyes turned black with red pupils and small red veins appeared around both eyes, then four black tentacles with a green hue sprung from his lower back pointing at Bakugo like spears. "Oh, don't you mean you better not get in my way" spoke Izuku as he threateningly cracked his index finger with his thumb. The entire class shuddered as they looked at Izuku, who just sighed at the reaction and cut off his quirk as he knew why they were scared of him, it was his eyes, the eyes of a demon according to most who saw him. Sitting back down Izuku just stared out the window with a blank gaze. He was used to this by now, the stares and the fearful muttering behind his back when he wasn't looking in truth it saddened him, he didn't know if he could become a hero with a quirk like his, it just frightened too many people when he used it.

Izuku walked out the gates alone once again, walking home too engrossed in his thoughts Izuku was attacked by a green sludge monster fighting and struggling was doing nothing and he couldn't activate his quirk due to the lack of oxygen. When he thought all hope was lost he heard the words that gave the world its hope and gave the villains their greatest fear. "DETROIT SMASH!" Shouted All Might as he blasted the green sludge away. Catching Izuku and placing him on the ground All Might collected the sludge in plastic water bottles once again saving the day. Placing the bottle in his pocket turned to face Izuku who was now standing in shock as he stared at his idol." All Might?" asked Izuku in shock. Smiling All Might faced Izuku "Yes it is I the great All Might" Walking towards Izuku he placed a hand on his head and walked away. Jumping away from the situation All Might began to notice a little extra weight on his left leg. Looking he screamed as he noticed the same kid was on his leg and holding on for dear life. Landing safely on a building All Might turned to face the kid in front of him. "What were you thinking you could have seriously injured yourself by doing that!" Boomed All Might as he stared at Izuku. Izuku looked down and said. " I just wanted to ask you a question" said Izuku as he looked up, "is it possible to become a hero with a quirk as scary as mine" spoke Izuku softly as he showed his quirk to All Might. However what he didn't expect to see was a small twig-like man staring at him. "All Might?" Questioned Izuku as he looked at his idol. Merely sighing as he sat down All Might explained his situation.

POST EXPLANATION

"That is how i am in this pitiful state you now see me in" Explained All Might as he lowered his shirt after showing his scar. "and to answer your question you could become a hero but honestly your quirk give you a slight disadvantage however your eyes can be fixed easily all you have to do is wear contact lenses to hide them and the rest of you isn't that scary so there is no need to worr-" spoke All Might however was cut off by an explosion in the distance. Running towards the staircase All Might shouted behind him to Izuku "gotta go kid and good luck on becoming a hero" and like that All Might was gone, looking down in thought Izuku unknowingly cracked his middle finger with his thumb. Turning to the the explosion Izuku activated his quirk and propelled himself towards the explosions, stopping a block away from the commotion Izuku deactivated his quirk and looked at the devastation. Getting a closer look what Izuku saw shocked him, it was the sludge guy again and he had Bakugo in his grips. Without thinking Izuku activated his quirk and started to attack the monster. Rushing along the ground using his tentacles to propel him forward he gave out a war cry as he cut the sludge his black eyes narrowing as it started to fight back, in a last ditch effort Izuku grabbed Bakugo and threw him away. However he couldn't escape he was about to be caught again until he heard "TEXAS SMASH!" Shouted All Might as he once again destroyed the sludge monster. "do not fear for i am here" stated All Might as he jumped away into the distance leaving behind Bakugo and Izuku.

After escaping the press Izuku remembered the scared faces of the people watching especially the children, it made him feel even worse about his quirk how it was starting to fell more like a curse than a gift. However his thoughts were interrupted as All Might appeared out of nowhere "HELLO YOUNG MI-Blerrrghh" spoke All Might as he deflated and blood fell out of his mouth like a waterfall which wasn't normal even for an injured person. Reeling back in shock Izuku adopted a confused look as he looked at his idol. "sorry for the intrusion young Midoriya "spoke All Might as he stopped and started to pant. "I have something that iv'e been wanting to say since the sludge incident" Spoke All Might as he took a dramatic pause "YOU CAN BECOME A HERO" Announced All Might as Izuku broke down into happy tears for finally being accepted by someone other than his mom and Bakugo. "However Midoriya I have one more thing to say, I want you to become my successor and to inherit my quirk" spoke All Might as he began to smile. Shocked to his core Izuku looked up and lifted one of his eyebrows in All Might's direction. "how can i inherit your quirk its impossible to pass on quirks" said Izuku confident in his knowledge of quirks. "Normally you would be correct however my quirk one for all is a quirk that is cultivated and is passed on to the next successor who then cultivates it further and the quirk continues to get stronger as it is passed on from person to person" spoke All Might before taking another dramatic pause " I want you to become the 9th user of one for all, do you accept?" asked All Might. Without hesitation Izuku stared at All Might in the eyes and announced it to the world " YES!".

 **THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 1. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A BREAK DOWN OF IZUKU'S TRAINING WITH ALL MIGHT AS WELL AS THE ENTRANCE EXAMS.**

 **TILL THEN BYE~**


	2. Training

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN MY HERO ACADEMIA**

CHAPTER 2- TRAINING AND THE ENTRANCE EXAM

It had been 2 days since Izuku had been approached by All Might. Right now Izuku was at the beach surrounded by heaps of trash as well as facing All Might. "Young Midoriya, it is time to begin you training. Your training shall involve clearing this entire beach" Boomed All Might as he gestured to the mountains of scrap surrounding the duo.

Before Izuku could open his mouth to question or to mumble to himself All Might spoke again. " you have ten months before the U A entrance exam, In 9 months I expect this entire beach to be clear, by doing that you should have increased your muscle mass enough to handle 20% of One For All" Taking a dramatic pause All Might spoke again. " For the final month we will be working on how to control One For All, however we will not be discussing this until the beach is clear" Thundered All Might with authority in his voice as if he was his commanding officer in the army or something. "Is this clear, young Midoriya?" questioned All Might. Nodding slightly Izuku said "yes".

"well then I hope your ready because your journey to become hero begins now, young Midoriya" spoke All Might with vigour as he began to order Izuku around instructing him on his training.

* * *

5 MONTHS LATER

It had been 5 months since the beginning of Izuku's training. Since then Izuku had built up a considerable amount of muscle, however he was still quite lean and not overly bulky. He had improved a considerable amount, according to All Might his body could probably handle 15% of one for all opposed to the 10% he started with which was only thanks to the fact his body was stronger than others. "Faster!" screamed All Might as he sat on a fridge which was being carried across the beach by Izuku, which was a lot harder than it sounded. So far a little over half of the beach had been cleared, Izuku was making steady progress with his training, he even started an eating regime designed by All Might. Not even school was a luxury Izuku could enjoy, he was forced to work on his stamina by doing invisible chair exercises and other mundane but difficult tasks.

Izuku's relationship had also began to become strained, Bakugo had started to treat Izuku as a threat or an enemy instead of rival or friend, which was slightly saddening for Izuku. Still though Izuku vowed to not let his friendship with Bakugo fall apart because of Bakugo's twisted definition of friendship. Walking around town was a welcoming escape from his tortu- sorry training from All Might. Wandering the streets Izuku adopted a peaceful smile, his tired muscles relaxing from one of his rare breaks from training to which he wasn't complaining. However the silence wasn't to last, "DEKU!" Screamed Bakugo as he approached Izuku with his usual scowl and anger displaced across his face. Tilting his head to face his 'friend' Izuku began to scowl, his eyes turned black in anger the red pupils making him look like a demon. " What do you want Bakugo?" questioned Izuku as his anger started to boil over at the fact Bakugo had interrupted his down time.

Bakugo's smirk grew larger threatening to split his face in two. "Fight me" It wasn't a question, Izuku knew this, it was a statement, there was no getting away from it. Turning his whole body around to face Bakugo Izuku sighed, he had fell for it again. "Fine, when and where" Izuku said with a bored expression on his face. Grinning even more (not sure if it was possible at this point) " seaside bay, 1 hour from now" spoke Bakugo as he grew more excited by the second.

Izuku arrived in the familiar clearing that he had been training in, the trash mountains had created an arena for the pair as they started warming up. They were now facing each other, both containing nothing but seriousness in their eyes as they glared at each other. Explosions went off in Bakugo's palms "I hope ya ready cos here a come!" shouted Bakugo. Bakugo had launched himself forward with expertly placed explosions behind him to propel him towards Izuku. _/Bakugo always attacks from the right first/_ thought Izuku as he blocked the explosion aimed at his face with just one of his tentacles showing his superior strength to Bakugo with no mercy.

Swatting him to the other side of the clearing Izuku looked up with crazed look on his face. "My turn" spoke Izuku as he cracked his index finger menacingly with his thumb. Izuku was in Bakugo's face immediately showing no remorse to his friend as he assaulted him from every angle using his arms, legs and tentacles in a glorious assault against Bakugo. Stopping for a moment Izuku tried to look inside the cloud of dust that had formed around Bakugo. When it cleared it showed the barely conscious form on Bakugo lying on the floor glaring at Izuku clenching his teeth in anger of losing without putting a scratch on Izuku.

Squatting down in front of Bakugo in a tauntingly way he spoke words, words that fuelled Bakugo with the will to get stronger. "Is that it, I thought it would be more of a challenge, guess I was wrong" spoke Izuku with a calm voice as his quirk disappeared from view. Walking away from Bakugo Izuku was about to leave when he heard Bakugo. "DEKU!" roared Bakugo, getting Izuku's attention " 5 months, 5 months and I'll beat you into the ground when we get into U A, That's a promise Deku, you better be ready or I'll be the one who's disappointed" spoke Bakugo with conviction in his voice, his eyes narrowing with seriousness to get his point across. Cracking his finger again Izuku smiled at Bakugo, "sure, its a promise" spoke Izuku as he left walking home with a smile on his face.

* * *

4 MONTHS LATER

The past 4 months for Izuku had been rough for Izuku, All Might had put him through hell and back. Though it was worth it Izuku now stood proud and tall screaming into the sunset. "ARRRGGHH!" was the primal roar that was let loose from Izuku's mouth. His entire being shook as he continued to scream into the distance the only thing more powerful than him in that moment was the waves crashing against the beach. The sweat covered his body, making it glow showing off his new muscles to the world. He was now quite bulky but not too bulky and nowhere near the physique of All Might but right now he felt like he could take on the world and win.

Izuku had improved a lot over the course of 4 months, his body could now handle 20% of one for all's power according to All Might. At the start of his 9th month of training Izuku and All Might would spar against each other in order to improve his battle power as well as his tactical skills. Izuku came close to beating All Might once; this was only because All Might was using 20% as an example to show how strong it was, and All Might was running out of time at the end of the fight. Putting him at a huge disadvantage but alas Izuku still couldn't defeat the symbol of peace, no matter how hard he tried, it was impossible for him at this period of time.

Landing gracefully on the floor after jumping off the mountain of scrap and trash turned to face All Might. "I did it" spoke Izuku tiredly as he breathed out a sigh of relief, the smile never leaving his face. "THAT YOU DID YOUNG MIDORIYA!" Boomed All Might as he patted Izuku's shoulder in praise. "Now that your body is properly trained, it's time for the hard part... LEARNING TO CONTROL ONE FOR ALL!" Spoke All Might with so much vigour it caused all tiredness to leave Izuku's body, putting him on alert. " Now you know that One For All can be passed on from one person to the next like a sacred torch" started All Might, Izuku nodded, too tired to mumble to himself. "In order to pass it on you must consume my DNA" finished All Might as he plucked a strand of hair from his head presenting it in front of Izuku like a prize. "EAT THIS!" Boomed the number 1 hero with pride. "WHAAAAA!" shouted Izuku in disbelief at the prospect in front of him. Not replying All Might just pushed the strand of hair closer to Izuku in comical fashion.

Sighing Izuku stepped forward and grabbed the strand of hair with conviction in his eyes. "You may be weakening All Might, you may not be able to be the symbol of peacee for much longer. I promise you this, the weaker you get the stronger I will get and when you step out of the light I'll be there to take your place and become this worlds next symbol of peace" Spoke Izuku with unwavering conviction in his eyes as he stared at the strand of hair. Taking a deep breath Izuku ate the hair with disgust written on his face, yet when he finished he smiled confidently at All Might "I WILL BECOME STRONGER!" Screamed Izuku to the heavens, it wasn't just a statement, it was a fact, no question about it. Thus started the true journey to become the worlds number 1 hero.

* * *

1 MONTH LATER

It had been 1 month for Izuku, 1 very painful month for Izuku, it was only thanks to Izuku's Ghoul quirk that his body hadn't scarred. Controlling One For All's power was the hardest thing Izuku had ever attempted to do. Izuku had broken his arms, his legs and his own body several times trying to control his new power. It wasn't until Izuku had been ordered to hit All Might 1 week in that he had finally made progress in controlling One For All. It seems his mind automatically put restraint on his power when attacking others. It had taken another full week to learn to control it on his own. Alas there was still a problem whenever he tried going above 10% of One For All's power he would lose focus effectively breaking him again. Even over the course of the last two weeks of his training Izuku still couldn't go any higher than 10%, no matter how hard he trained or what he attempted he couldn't raise it without losing control.

According to All Might his body wasn't failing him it should be able to handle about 20% of One For All, and yet after all his training it was his mind holding him back; being unable to control more than 10% without losing control over it. Because of this Izuku was instructed to relax for the last half of the week before taking the exam.

* * *

THE DAY OF THE EXAM

It was the day of the exam, Izuku should be feeling nervous with all of his hopes and dreams ridding on this one exam, but he wasn't, he was calm and collected. After acing the written half of the exam Izuku was given an official U A high gym uniform to complete the physical half of the exam. Luck didn't seem to be on Izuku's side today as he tripped over an uneven paving slab. _/shit/_ Thought Izuku as watched the ground hurl towards him. Before he could hit the floor though he stopped mid air as if gravity no longer effected him. Looking to his side he saw quite possibly the cutest girl he had ever seen."Sorry about using my quirk on you, but i figured it would be better than falling on your face" spoke the cute girl, her bubbly personality causing Izuku to hide the blush appearing on his face and smile. "It's fine if anything I should thank you" spoke Izuku as he stood at his full height a full head taller than the girl in front of him. "Good luck on your exam, it was nice meeting you" spoke the girl as she sped away, not giving Izuku a chance to reply.

Sitting in the large assembly hall dressed in his gym clothes which were a little too tight, showing off his muscles to those around him. The chatter around the hall ceased as the hero Present Mic appeared on stage instructing everyone about the exam. "The exam is simple, you will be deployed training city B, your 'mission' is too kill the villains. Well not villains to be more accurate training bots!" explained Present Mic as each of the robots appeared on the screen behind him. " The smallest one is worth 1 point, the one next to it is worth 2 points and the 3rd one is worth 3 points" finished present Mic forgetting about the biggest one there he was going to continue but was interrupted by the person to Izuku's left. "Excuse me Present but you haven't explained the fourth and biggest robot there" spoke the wannabe student as he adjusted his glasses.

"Ah yes this one, this big one here is worth 0 points, don't try to take it on it won't earn you any points in the exam" spoke present Mic with finality. Nodding with understanding the stuck up looking student sat down."Follow me to the examination area" said Present Mic leading the group through U A to a large expanse full of buildings looking like a mini city. Looking around Izuku noticed hundreds of students stretching or warming up, but everyone could feel tension in the air, it was almost difficult to breathe with it. Noticing the girl who had saved from hitting his face off the floor, walking over to wish her good luck a hand caught hs shoulder " Don't bother going over to her, can't you see she is trying to concentrate, don't try and distract her" spoke the stuck up guy with glasses, his voice level and devoid of emotion.

Craning his neck to look at him Izuku activated his eyes to scare him a little. "Oh yeah, and how would you stop me?" spoke Izuku, cracking his finger menacingly to get his point across. Taking a step back in shock and slight fear of Izuku he opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted. "START!" Shouted Present Mic, he got no response from a collective stare. " What did you think there was going to be a countdown or somethin', in a real battle there would be no such thing... WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, GO!" Screamed Present Mic. This earned him a panic as the majority of pupils rushed into the arena. Some stayed behind and prepared themselves, Izuku being one of them. _/Full Cowl, 10%/_ Thought Izuku as red lines appeared across his body, green bolts of electricity flickered off his entire being. Eyes turning black with red pupils, four black tentacles sprung from his lower back. Pushing one for all into the tentacles, Izuku launched himself ahead of the competition.

Izuku attacked all the bots that came his way, /7 points/ thought Izuku destroying another bot, running from place to place Izuku had gathered more and more points like it was nothing, /59 points/ thought Izuku killing the 2 pointer in front of him. "1 MINUTE LEFT!" Alerted Present Mic, seconds later warning sirens went off, the ground shook as the 0 pointer came onto the scene destroying everything in it's wake. The other contestants ran in the other direction of Izuku was going to do the same until he heard a grunt coming from the pile of rubble just below the colossal bot. The same girl who had helped hm earlier lay trapped under the rubble at the bot's mercy. Without thinking Izuku sped towards her, lifting up his tentacles Izuku blocked the fist coming from the titan with extreme difficulty. Breathing out a sigh of relief as it cocked it's fist back quickly moved the girl to a safer area out of harms way.

Moving to finish the job Izuku stopped as he felt something tug at his sleeve. "w-w-where are you going y-you d-d-don't need t-to go a-a-anywhere" Stuttered the girl through gritted teeth as the pain in her leg increased. Smiling Izuku answered her question "To finish the job of course!" the enthusiasm in his voice seemed to trick her that he would be fine. Walking toward the bot Izuku kicked off the ground with 10% of one for all in his legs, his tentacles had disappeared, the drawback to his Ghoul quirk was that the tentacles could stay out for anywhere between half an hour to a whole day, luck just wasn't on his side today, it had only been 30 mins before they give up on him. With nothing left to do, Izuku sent 100% of one for all into his right arm, "MANCHESTER SMASH!" Screamed Izuku as he blasted the bot away in one hit.

Landing back on the ground with a soft thud, thanks to the girl and her quirk, Izuku heard the end of the exam being announced by Present Mic. Standing up Izuku wobbled his way to Present Mic, "um excuse, can i go see the school doctor please" requested Izuku as he cradled his mangled arm with his left hand. "yeah sure I'll tak-" spoke Present Mic before he looked at the extent of the injury in front of him, " u-um t-this way" said present mic as he led Izuku through the school as begun to panic about the injury in front of him.

* * *

3 WEEKS LATER

Izuku watched his mom pace around the room as they waited for the letter to arrive. Izuku knew he had passed, he aced the written exam as well as getting a total of 66 points on the physical portion of the exam, now he was just waiting for the confirmation. "Izuku!" shouted Inko as she held the letter with both hands, "it's here". Walking towards her Izuku opened the letter and read the contents.

Izuku Midoriya

Passed

97%- written examination

physical examination:

66 villain points 60 rescue points for rescuing Ochaco Uraraka. Overall score-126 points

Placement in examination process- 1st

CONGRATULATIONS

Izuku knew he had passed but finding out he came top out of everyone brought a smile to his face. "Mom, I did it, I passed" the smile never left his face.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2 FINISHED**

 **NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IZUKU'S FIRST DAY AS WELL AS THE BATTLE TRAINING WITH ALL MIGHT.**

 **TILL THEN BYE~**


	3. AN

**SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING FOR A WHILE. I HAVE EXAMS IN 5 DAYS AND THEY ARE PRETTY IMPORTANT, THEY WONT FINISH FOR ABOUT 6 SIX WEEKS SO I PROBABLY WONT UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL THEN. BUT DON'T WORRY THIS STORY ISN'T DEAD IT IS SIMPLY BEING PUT ON HOLD FOR A WHILE.**

 **UNTIL THEN,**

 **BYE!**


	4. The Hero Course

**A/N SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE I HAD TO DEAL WITH EXAMS AND STUFF BUT NOW THEY'RE OVER SO I CAN START WRITING AGAIN. HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

 **DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN MY HERO ACADEMIA**

"Mom! I'm off!" shouted Izuku as he shut the door behind him. Izuku was dressed in standard U A uniform though it was a bit messy; his top button was undone and shirt went over his pants instead of going in them. Still the look suited him.

It had been 1 week since Izuku had gotten his results from the entrance exams. No amount of words could describe how he felt as he read his results card. It was the start of his career as a hero and Izuku was sure he didn't want to waste the effort and hope placed in him by All Might. However once Izuku had gotten past his elation at passing all he could think of was the fearful faces of the other contestants and the whispered muttering behind his back. Each time he heard the word freak, monster or demon was like a punch to the face. It reminded him of his classmates during middle school, the countless times he had to go to quirk counselling to figure out a way to activate his quirk without his eyes changing. All he wanted was for the talking behind his back and the fearful gazes to stop... They never did. It looked like it wouldn't stop, even at high school.

Bakugo was the one person who didn't fear him, he was the only one who he could truly call a friend. But now Bakugo had been slowly separating himself from Izuku. It just saddened Izuku thinking that his only friend wouldn't be there anymore. Pushing those thoughts aside Izuku made his way to the train station waiting for the train which luckily stopped right outside of U A minimising the amount of time Izuku spent commuting to school. Travelling by train opposed by foot was quite refreshing for Izuku. The gossiping and laughter helped to drown out his thoughts, but not completely. Izuku may be worried about the opinions of his peers about him but there was one thing that was truly nagging him at the back of his mind. He had been having this nightmare for the past few days. It was so surreal, almost like a memory, that's what truly terrified him.

Izuku would be locked up in some weird dome shaped room chained to a chair. The checker floor around his feet would be unrecognisable, covered by a pool crimson with fingers and toes dotted around him. It wasn't the sight that scared Izuku nor was it the taste or the smell of iron. Pain. It was the unending pain that he felt. The "dream" would always end with the image of a tall blonde man in a mask, a grin so wide Izuku could see it past the mask Sending shivers down his spine. Then it would end. Izuku knew he looked a mess he could feel the dark bags under his eyes, he didn't need to look in a mirror he could tell from the way his mother would glance at him worryingly.

Lost in thought Izuku nearly missed his stop causing him slight panic. Stepping off the train Izuku took a deep breath and looked in to the sky. Today was going to be a good day. Shaking his head to remove all sleepless thoughts from his mind Izuku made his way toward the gates of U.A. Large wasn't the word to describe the bold structure, the gate alone was easily 15 feet and the entire complex had to be at least the size of a small city. Yep today was going to be a good day. That was the thought of Izuku until he got lost and was now late to his lesson. "Come on 1-A, class 1-A where is it?" asked Izuku to no one in particular thankfully a cleaner happily showed him to his destination.

Here he was outside the doors of his classroom. Taking a deep breath Izuku pushed the enormous doors open. Chaos, that was what welcomed Izuku when he opened the door. Some posh looking guy was yelling at Bakugo to remove his feet off of his desk several classmates were talking to each other, and there was no teacher even though Izuku was already 20 minutes late. The classroom door opened again revealing a Yellow Caterpillar? "Sit down" spoke the caterpillar with authority. Doing as they were told the class sat down and was silenced. "seven seconds, that's how long it took you to shut up and sit down, this is going to be needing some work" spoke the man, laziness flowing off each of his words.

"who're you to boss us around!?" screamed a red head with shark like teeth at the back of the class. Glaring lazily at the boy the caterpillar man answered " my name is Aizawa Shota and i am your homeroom teacher" without waiting for a response he said "also go put the gym uniform on and meet me at playing field 1-A" once again not waiting for a response he wriggled his way out of the class.

* * *

 **PLAYING FIELD 1-A: 5 MINUTES LATER**

"Do any of you remember the basic physical tests you did in middle school?" questioned Aizawa. All hands raised Aizawa continued. " Will Izuku Midoriya step forward, your'e up first since you came top in the entrance exams" Stepping forward Izuku could already feel Bakugo's eyes trying to punch a hole in his head. Standing next to Aizawa Izuku received a mechanical softball. "Izuku what was your softball throwing score in Middle School?" thinking for a second Izuku replied "Erm, 63.5 metres I think" " okay now throw using your quirk" Nodding Izuku began to panic a little bit about the thoughts of his classmates, he knew what they would say if they saw his quirk they would freak out especially Ochako.

/idot/ thought Izuku remembering Bakugo's words /I'm not afraid of you/ remembered Izuku. Slowing his breathing Izuku stepped into the area. Izuku threw the ball in the air and activated his quirks. Four black and green scaly tentacles erupted from his lower back, his eyes went black with red veins. 10% of one for all flooded his body green electrical shocks running across his form. Izuku caught the ball with all four tentacles and threw it as far as he could with the combined power of ghoul and one for all. The ball left the tentacles leaving shock waves in its wake. Deactivating his quirk Izuku turned to Aizawa " As you can see by using your quirks you will get much better results than ever before" spoke Aizawa showing Izuku's score of 2.3 kilometres.

This result earned him a lot of praise from his classmates, and questions about his quirk to which he simply replied with "Ghoul". "This is gonna be fun , being able to use our quirks and all" stated the same red head from before. " If your'e just here for fun then you should go, this is the hero course not general studies. In fact the bottom scorer from this will be removed from the hero course and placed on general studies" spoke Aizawa with finality. Earning him looks of dread and determination. " Now then lets begin".

* * *

 **AFTER THE TESTS**

"Now then, i bet your'e all waiting to hear your'e results, here they are number 1 Izuku Midoriya. number 2 Katsuki Bakugo. Number 3 Momo Yaoyorozu etcetera etcetera" finished Aizawa with a bored tone getting both confused and angry looks from his the students. " Minoru Mineta you are off the hero course due to coming last, have fun in general studies" finished Aizawa before walking back inside without a care. Izuku walked up to Mineta to help him in anyway he could. " Hey Mineta, you know you might be in general studies now but you know at the U.A festival there is a chance to move back up into the class, if you prove you can come back that is" spoke Izuku not waiting for a reply he walked off to the changing rooms with the rest of his class.

* * *

 **A/N I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS PRETTY SHORT AND NOTHING REALLY HAPPENS I JUST WANTED TO GET ONE OUT SINCE I HAVEN'T UPLOADED FOR ABOUT A MONTH. I PROBABLY WONT BE BRINGING MINETA BACK DUE TO ME NOT LIKING HIM AS A CHARACTER AND WILL PROBABLY MOVE SOMEONE FROM ANOTHER CLASS TO FILL HIS SPOT. ANYWAY I HOPE TO UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER WITHIN A WEEK BUT THAT MIGHT TURN INTO 2.**

 **UNTIL THEN BYE~**


	5. Another AN

Hi sorry for not uploading for like two months or so. I've gotten to a point where im not sure where i want to take this story im also unsure how to produce what i'm thinking to be honest. I don't want this story to die i like the idea but i'm not sure if i'm even going to update any time soon. So i hope someone can take this story off of my hands and continue it. I may still update it but until then i'm going to put htis story on hold until i can think of something.

TIL THEN BYE.


End file.
